ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tragould
Today my last messages were blank, so now I must write something good just to hope it's back! Tragould 21:42, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Tragould I just created Night at the Museum: Battle of the Liberace Museum Larry1996 22:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) hey, man, i managed to fix the mess Mr.Fennoy75 made on Marvel Chronicles Larry1996 02:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) can you make more edits on Night at the Museum 3? Larry1996 00:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) That basterd just rewrote the cast of Marvel Chronicles Again, I thought you told him to stop? Tragould 17:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Sorry, man, do you forgive me? Larry1996 17:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) that's alright, I had a chat with him, and hope he could reconsider! Tragould 17:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Good idea Larry1996 17:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Let me guess, you were doing the same thing I was doing on Wikipedia on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien page, correct? Larry1996 20:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Travis, remember when Dwayne Mcduffie stated that returning Ragnarok was a great idea? Plus, Edwin Grandsmith from episode 23 of the original Ben 10 was announced that he might possibly returned, and that McDuffie confirmed that how Enoch had broken free from the Dream World could be learned by Ben and friends, I need you back to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, I made some changes on episodes 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50 and 50's 1 & 2, then i'll ask you a favor Larry1996 20:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) okay, since you're on a break on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, i'll might ask you a favor, we're going to have Starfire's voice role of Jodi Benson in the future of a Future Dick Grayson Batman episode, where Dick had been quitting the Teen Titans since 2004, that might be the year where the Teen Titans was formed, because Dick had heart-broken Barbara for Starfire, which had caused him to place Wonder Girl as leader and quit, and work alone in Bludhaven, only spending time with Kid Flash against Flash enemies, and an older Dick Grayson visiting Barbara about Jason Todd becoming the Red Hood after using a gun breaking Batman's rule of no using guns against enemies, which Jason started being addicted to, after shooting himself in 2007 after Batman and Batgirl were on a mission to save Jason like Joker controlled Tim Drake in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, when Jason fought Joker's control he crashed into the controls while electrifying Jason to death, but Batman delivered the final blow to Joker by punching him in the face Larry1996 01:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a plan! Tragould 15:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Batman The Brave and the Bold is all yours to edit Larry1996 18:13, January 27, 2012 (UTC) hey, man, i had to fix Marvel Chronicles from the way you started, Mr.Fennoy75 was at it again, but i managed to fix it Larry1996 20:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) hey, Tragould, can you do some work on Batman: The Brave and the Bold, while i'm on DC Super Friends, please? Larry1996 22:07, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Travis, i'm gonna be on Batman: The Brave and the Bold, meanwhile, i need you to make some edits on Catch a Falling Star, The Beginning of the End and The Ultimate Enemy: Parts 1-2 on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki Larry1996 04:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Travis, have you ever heard of Legion of Superheroes? and X-Men Beyond Evolution?, well here are some possibilities of season 3 of Legion of Superheroes: *Time devoted to Brainic 5 redeeming himself *Ferro Lad's twin brother showing up in an adaptation of "The Ghost of Ferro Lad" story *Introduce Wildfire as a replacement for Kell-El and new loose cannon of the team *Spotlight on Dawnstar and Blok *The ‘Great Darkness Saga’ with Darkseid would be really good to adapt for a DVD *Shadow Lass *A musical (which was later incorporated on Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Wanderers *Sensor *Kell-El as a recurring character and some for X-Men Beyond Evolution: *a look at Jean as the Dark Phoenix *the Hellfire Club could be the main antagonists, and like in Wolverine and the X-Men and the 1992 X-Men, they will be dubbed as Inner Circle Club *the Sentinels will make a reappearance *Magneto will be the teacher of the New Mutants *The Shi'ar empire can appear *and if you're a fan fiction user on FanFiction.Net, can you ask She-Wolf if you and i can borrow her idea of X-Men Evolution, Through Hellfire and Back? Larry1996 04:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you make some edits on http://ghostbustersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ghostbusters_3_(2012_film)? Larry1996 03:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) It's done I sent a message to STOP A BULLY saying: My friend, Tragould of Wikia, was treated like dirt by Mr.Fennoy75, Fennoy had been causing bad edits on some of the stuff Tragould had made first, i beg of you to stop Fennoy75, and have the jerk Fennoy give Tragould some peace What do ya think? Larry1996 04:39, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!, I hope Mr.Fennoy75 learns to respect other's ideas! Tragould 14:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Wikipedia Listen Pally, You were putting a lot of fancruft on Wikipedia, and your casting ideas are Horrible including your Spelling. Your fan cast did not happen for Justice League: Doom, becasue they have 8 voice actors Reprising thier roles from the DC Animated Universe and you got a warning from ARTaylor, and I told him your were sent to here for a reason. So please, think of better casting instead of your stupidity for a cast. Mr.Fennoy75 Well it's Because not becasue, your the jerk and it's not stupidity because I study the characters like the Thing or Megatron, or even Pokemon, my spelling may be bad because it's hard to see on a black keyboard, well you like to Generalize on other's mistakes, and you like to get things done your way, and your to busy being a big jerk to everyone that don't see things your way, well some day your own stupidity will get you to understand how cruel you are to other's, I hope you learn to respect other's efforts for trying to reach out to the world! Tragould 19:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Dude, I don't see any edits from Mr.Fennoy75, looks like we might've scared him off Larry1996 20:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) any edits on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki's Catch a Falling Star, Night of the Living Nightmare and The Ultimate Enemy: Parts 1 & 2? P.S.: While you're doing that, i've got some edits i've got to do on the Batman The Brave and the Bold page Larry1996 22:26, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you make some teasers for some of the Batman The Brave and the Bold episodes with Equinox in it? Larry1996 15:31, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Kevin, Van Kleiss, Gelvarod and Professor Paradox were in on the Year of the Dragon and Kevin's mating with Gwen, who else is in on it? Plus, is your character, the Man-Dragon Drake Simmons? Larry1996 19:38, February 9, 2012 (UTC) well Pokemon: Ash, Misty, Brock, James, Cilan, May, Tracey, Dawn and Iris, plus Gary Oak, and the Teen Titans!, and yes Man-Dragon is in it! Tragould 20:32, February 9, 2012 (UTC)Tragould can you makes some edits on Danny Phantom: Season 4? Larry1996 22:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC) can you make some edits on Footloose (Walt Disney Animated Film)?, and remember, Rusty is a girl, and Ethel is Ren McCormack's mother Larry1996 02:38, February 10, 2012 (UTC) well, still no edits of Mr.Fennoy75, i guess i was right, i guess we did scare that coward away Larry1996 17:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) dude, i heard rumors that there was going to be a Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Direct-To-Video Film), it's all yours, while i'm on more episodes BMTBATB Larry1996 00:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you suspect Kitty Pryde in X-Men Evolution with the blue eyes, thinking she's Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid? In comics, her eyes are hazel, what do you think? P.S.: Do you think Iceman is the perfect boyfriend for her? Larry1996 18:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, maybe or a descendent, like Misty/ Starfire! Tragould 18:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC)Tragould if you heard of The Regular Show, can you make some edits on Final 23 Regular Show Episodes, oh and we might use your Lichorian/Robot Gwen ideas on episode 60, what do ya think? Larry1996 22:54, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you make some edits on http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Robot_Monkey_Team_Hyper_Force_Go!_Season_5? Larry1996 04:13, February 20, 2012 (UTC) any episode titles for Batman The Brave and the Bold episodes 86, 88, 89 and 92, meanwhile, i'm going to make X-Men Beyond Evolution, i'll make the cast, you make the others, i'll the episodes, you make the others Larry1996 01:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) can you make some edits on X-Men: Beyond Evolution? Larry1996 03:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you make some teasers and titles for Batman The Brave and the Bold and some more endings in Marvel Chronicles? Larry1996 14:17, February 24, 2012 (UTC) could you help me make some edits on Batman The Brave and the Bold Larry1996 20:51, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you make some edits on Batman The Brave and the Bold? Larry1996 18:47, February 28, 2012 (UTC) dude, did you know Christopher MacDonald's voice sounds almost similar to Kevin Bacon? Larry1996 01:18, February 29, 2012 (UTC) not really! Tragould 01:25, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Tragould come on, Travis, i'm asking you to make more edits on Batman The Brave and the Bold, please, i'm risking it Larry1996 01:34, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, where is Justice Avengers? Larry1996 17:19, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I mean Defender: Justice League of the Avengers, I already fixed it, incase it happens again can you fix it next time? Tragould 17:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Sure, I can do that Larry1996 17:41, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I need you to write plots for Batman The Brave and the Bold's Golden Years and Canary vs Vixen, and some of the teasers of the episodes you and I made Larry1996 21:34, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Hey :P I was the One who made the Deadpool game and TV Show (Which Both of them are done), and glad to meet you. hey, that's great, you think we should we ask him to join Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, he could help us on Ben 10: Omniverse, what do you think? Larry1996 21:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) the more the merrier as my Mom says! Tragould 23:02, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Tragould can you make some edits on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!? Larry1996 07:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Can you make some more edits on Danny Phantom: Season 4, X-Men: Beyond Evolution, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Batman The Brave and the Bold and Night at the Museum: Battle of the Liberace Museum? Plus, I'm going to make Next Avengers 2, which has something to do with Kang, and Ultimate Avengers 3, which features Spider-Man, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Loki and more things Larry1996 00:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) can you make some edits on Ultimate Avengers 3 and Next Avengers 2? Larry1996 03:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you make some edits on Ultimate Avengers 3 and Next Avengers 2? Larry1996 20:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) hey, man, for a minute i thought you were missing, anywho, can you help me out on some edits on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, like on the page known as Alliance (Ben 10: Omniverse), but remember, no spoilers about Kevin and the Robot Gwen, as well as more edits on Time After Time: Parts 1 & 2, Rebirth, Vacation and Ben 10: Revenge of Vilgax, even when you're maybe done on Ultimate Avengers 3 Larry1996 22:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you make some edits on Transformers: Animated season 4, as well as some more edits on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!? Plus i've added a human girl as a protagonist, played by Ellen Page, with a pack of wolves as the main antagonists Larry1996 18:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pokesquad: Green and Yellow! You mean Pokesquad or Pokemon, Ben 10 Heroes Unite Wiki? P.S.: Can you make some edits on Final 22 Regular Show Episodes, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Liberace Museum, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!, Young Justice: Invasion and Batman The Brave and the Bold? Larry1996 19:12, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure why not, and yes I did mean Pokesqaud! Tragould 19:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Hey, man, why did you remove the cast of Night at the Museum 3? Larry1996 19:45, March 6, 2012 (UTC) it was an accident Larry, when I was about to edit somethings it just removed it anyway, I think theres a glitch in the mainframe! Tragould 19:47, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Tragould